The known devices used as standard until now have two noses, at least one of which is displaceable, for fastening purposes, being used to latch an electronic module on a support rail. Depending on the type of device the electronic module is positioned on the upper or lower edge of the support rail and latched to the other edge by means of a swiveling movement. Some fastening devices, which generally have two displaceable noses, allow the electronic module to be positioned on the support rail from both sides.
A fast-fit fastening device for an electrical installation device that is snapped onto a top-hat profile rail is known from DE 298 05 494 U1, allowing latching onto the top-hat profile rail either around one or the other nose. The base of the installation device here has a recess, one wall of which has a fixed nose and the other wall of which has a displaceable nose that is pressed into the recess in a sprung manner.
A device for fastening an electronic module on a support rail is known from DE 42 10 556 C2. The electronic module has a displaceable nose, which encompasses the profile of the support rail in the mounted state.